Link
by Ella.La.Tortuga
Summary: Nunca te lo dije... te lo digo en esta carta... que nunca leerás... ¡Dejen Reviews!
1. Primera Parte

Hola!... n.n bien O.o este fic trata de una carta de Zelda a nuestro amado héroe (Aaaah! Link!)... O.o dejen Reviews! pleaseeee! -los mira con ojos de perrito a medio morir- TOT!... bien xD hehe... mejor los dejo leer xDUu... O.o los personajes pertenecen aShigeru Miyamoto...o.O... y a Nintendo O..o... y... y hago esto sin fines de lucro o..O... en fin xD, ya lo saben... xDu...

* * *

**Link: **

Una vez alguien me dijo que soy una excelente actriz... nunca lo creí... pero ahora me percato de que no lo soy tal vez cuando es preciso serlo... pero sí en muchas otras ocasiones, como cuando me oculto tras esas vendas y esas ropas rasgadas y viejas, incluso aunque en algunas ocasiones ser _Sheik_ no sea lo más adecuado... incluso cuando el ocultarme tras "el chico raro de las sombras" me haya obligado a alejarme tantas veces de ti... haciendo convertirme en lo que remotamente se asemejaría a un amigo, que te hubo ayudado en variadas ocasiones... siempre tan espaciadas unas de otras...

Me convertí en ese personaje misterioso por el que sentiste tanta curiosidad... y yo también sentía tanta curiosidad por acercarme a ti... mas no debía... mi pretexto era sencillo, y fácil de creer... "Si dejo de ocultarme _Ganondorf _sentirá mi poder e intentará aprisionarme para robar mi parte de _La Trifuerza_"... cuando en realidad mi única y verdadera excusa era ese temor que sentía al percatarme de lo que sentía al verte... de que fuimos, y somos, tan diferentes... de que yo no podía ser más para ti que quien te puso en tantos... tantos problemas... en desafortunadas situaciones de las que tú no tenías ninguna culpa... pero tú siempre dulce y valiente me decías... "No hay problema Princesa, ya veremos que hacer"... eso me hacía sentir tan... reconfortada... y a la vez más culpable que nunca, al ver que no tenías ni una pizca de maldad en tu alma... que eras tan inocente, tan limpio... que ni siquiera el hecho de saberme culpable de tus infortunios te hacía recriminármelo... sólo mirabas al frente... viendo hacia el futuro... y cuando miraste hacia atrás fue sólo para levantarme cuando tropecé al huir del Castillo de _Ganondorf_ que se derrumbaba bajo nosotros...

Pasé siete años ocultándome de ti... tras ese disfraz... sin acercarme demasiado al verte porque cada vez mi temor a no poder ocultar más eso que sentía por ti, iba en aumento...  
Pero al final... un día, cuando todo debió terminar... tuve que contarte la verdad... y tu mirada siempre tan hermosa se posó sorprendida y confusa sobre la mía... cuando el disfraz de _Sheik_ dejó de ocultarme... y _La Trifuerza_ en mi corazón dio un salto que me confundió totalmente... me di cuenta de que tú y yo, estábamos destinados a separarnos para siempre... porque me di cuenta de que poseías también una parte de _La Trifuerza_... y el estar juntos era... demasiado peligroso...

Y mis suposiciones no eran falsas... era tan peligroso que el latir de nuestras almas que despertaron juntas el poder de _La Trifuerza_, delató nuestra presencia ante la maldad de _Ganondorf_... y entonces él llegó precipitadamente, apareciendo como de la nada... y encerrándome en aquella cristalina prisión rosada que me separaba de tu alma...  
Pero tú no te rendiste, como siempre, mirando al frente, prometiste sacarme de aquel sitio, mientras el poder de la maldad me elevaba para finalmente perderme en la obscuridad...  
Estuve largas horas añorando tu llegada... ahí, encerrada, sin poder salir... escuchando el lúgubre sonido del órgano abajo de mi... esa fúnebre melodía que _El Rey Ganondorf_ decía que iba dedicada a tu muerte y a ti... Pero de pronto llegaste... y le venciste... y huimos del sitio que caía en pedazos...

... Y estando aparentemente ya fuera de todo peligro... vimos derrumbarse el sitio... como un espectáculo magnífico que anunciaba la victoria... y la brillante y hermosa hada que te acompañaba siempre… brilló alegremente sobre nosotros... y tú te volviste hacia mí, y te miré... y tus bellos ojos simplemente reposaron en mi mirada... y estuvimos tan cerca... hasta que aquel estruendo nos distrajo, y tú tuviste que volver a la batalla... que fue tan dura... y que al final, ganamos juntos...

... Entonces todo habría terminado...

* * *

Bien xD, ha sido la primera parte... Díganme si les gustó, o si no les gustó... o sí lo odian... O.ô o si deberían quemarme por esto xDuu ¡Dejen Reviews! -.¬ aunque sea para insultarme xD...

En fin, bye bye n.n/) hasta el próximo cap xDUu


	2. Segunda Parte

Holaaaa! n.n/)  
Bien oOU... he decidido subir la segunda y última parte (bueno Oô al menos hasta ahora, creo que será la última)... espero que les agrade, se aceptan comentarios, halagos, cumplidos, quejas, reclamos, insultos... ooU saludos a mi mommy xDUu... ¡Ah! Los pesonajes pertenecen al tipo zhiflado... jeje 6.6 es decir, a Shigeru Miyamoto xDU...

* * *

... Cuando todo había acabado... estábamos en el firmamento, los dos... solos... me preguntaste si eso era aquel cielo, al que todos creían ir al final de la vida terrenal... yo solamente reí y dije "esas son tonterías, ese cielo es distinto a la masa azul en la que estamos"... tú me dijiste "no lo creo, dicen que aquel cielo es hermoso... y que todos quisieran estar ahí por el resto de la eternidad..." y como siempre, actuando como si nada me sucediera, te pregunté burlonamente "¡Este lugar qué tiene de hermoso!"... y tú callaste... y me observaste dulce y fijamente... durante unos instantes tan maravillosos... y luego bajaste la mirada como aturdido... yo también lo estaba... Y llegó la hora de que todo terminara... te pedí La Ocarina Del Tiempo... y tú me observaste como suplicándome que no hiciera eso que planeaba hacer... yo me despedí de ti, y te pedí perdón por todo lo que por mi causa habías hecho y porque ya nadie más que tú recordaría lo sucedido... tú simplemente dijiste "fue un placer, y es un privilegio recordarlo"... después sólo dejé fluir "Zelda's Lullaby" en la ocarina... mientras un rayo de luz te envolvía... y yo deseaba traerte de vuelta y que jamás te fueras de mi lado...

... De pronto desperté... bajo la ventana de mi jardín favorito... tenía otra vez 7 años... todo había sido un sueño... aquel hombre malvado, la caída de Hyrule... todo había sido un sueño... tú, sólo eras un sueño... y lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ese sueño tan maravilloso... y tan terrible a la vez, y asomada por la ventana, esperé... de pronto alguien se aproximó corriendo a través del jardín, me volví... y ante mi sorpresa, estaba tu mirada angelical viéndome confundida y alegremente, e inexplicablemente lo recordaba todo... nada había sido un sueño, había sido real… tan real… pero sólo tú y yo lo recordábamos...

Pasó el tiempo, un par de años hermosos pero demasiado cortos... y tuviste que irte... porque a pesar de que yo deseaba que te quedaras conmigo por siempre, nunca te lo dije... y tú no lo sospechaste... simplemente... te fuiste... llevándote contigo mi recuerdo, y mi corazón, sin saberlo... en la ocarina del tiempo... y prometiste volver.

Han pasado 6 años desde que partiste y tengo un poco más que la edad aquella que teníamos cuando derrotamos a Ganondorf... y tú no has vuelto... te extraño... demasiado, pero pareciera que no sucede nada, creo que ya no necesito disfrazarme de Sheik para aparentar lo contrario a lo que siento... aunque no niego que a veces me gusta volver... hacerle honor a ese guerrero, ser Sheik, y escapar por la ventana del Castillo... y viajar... recorrer todo Hyrule, pues siendo la Princesa no puedo realmente hacerlo... pero Sheik no obedece a mi padre, Sheik me lleva a donde yo quiero ir... y siendo Sheik, voy a buscarte... nunca apareces... pero mi esperanza no habrá de terminar... al menos no mientras mi alma viva.

… He ido a las orillas del Lago Hylia, donde estuvimos tantas veces juntos con nuestros amigos... lo más que he hallado ha sido el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, y el cielo y el agua son como el espejo de mi vida que cuando el sol se ha ido se ocultan en la obscuridad... sin perder la esperanza que la luz del sol que refleja la luna, mantiene viva como un lucero en la profundidad del hondo lago... y las estrellas son esas almas amigas que me hacen sentir que tiene sentido mi vida...

He viajado a otros países... a otros reinos, como Sheik... y a todo lugar donde he ido las leyendas cuentan de un guerrero que hace miles o incluso millones de años les ha salvado... y su recuerdo sigue vivo en las tradiciones... es llamado "El Héroe Del Tiempo"... y ese Héroe sigue tan vivo en esos pueblos como tú lo estás en mi recuerdo...

Tan sólo espero con toda el alma… que algún día regreses a pisar el suelo de oro que te ha dado la vida... porque tú lo prometiste... y yo sé que has de cumplir, como siempre lo hiciste... tan sólo espero que te encuentres bien... en donde quiera que estés... y que vuelvas...

* * *

¡Aah! terminó xD, espero que no me odien demasiado O.oU...por cierto ¡Grx por los reviews! xD... 


End file.
